Satellite systems may communicate using various bands of the electromagnetic spectrum. Each band has various advantages and disadvantages. For instance, conventional band (C-band) transmissions may be less affected by adverse weather conditions than Kurz-unten band (Ku-band) transmissions, but the power level of C-band transmissions is restricted in various jurisdictions. If a satellite transmitter moves into a jurisdiction and is utilizing a band in a manner that is restricted in the jurisdiction, an operator of the satellite transmitter (or an operator of the vehicle that uses the satellite transmitter) may face a fine levied by the jurisdiction. To avoid such fines, an operator of a satellite transmitter may switch between bands (e.g., C-band and Ku-band) depending on a location of the satellite transmitter (or the location of a vehicle including the satellite transmitter). Manual switching between satellite bands may be unreliable, because an operator may forget to switch transmitters when crossing a border into a regulated area (e.g., a ship that crosses from international waters into waters of a particular country).